Forget
by keepcalmandjohnlock
Summary: This is a Moriarty/Molly fanfic. mostly fluff. Johnlock too, and it gets more obvious at the end. Moriarty tricks Molly into thinking the Scotland Yard doesn't need her, and she joins forces with him to get revenge on Sherlock. T because of violence and all the fluffiness! (kissing, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

** I just want to note some things, such as, I DON'T do sherlolly (johnlock is my ship), this is only my third fanfic, and i really like the Moriarty/molly pairing(whats it called though, I forgot.)**

**Chapter one**

* * *

Molly was in the lab studying some blood samples she had gotten earlier that day. As she was bending over to look in the microscope, she heard the lab door creak open. she looked up, expecting to see Sherlock asking about the blood samples, but instead she saw Jim standing in the doorway.

She jumped back in surprise, "w-w-what are you d-doing here?'' she asked backing up against the wall.

" I just came to talk molly dear, its been too long since I've seen you. In fact, I came to talk to you about your little friend, Sherlock." He replied, a look of malice in his eyes as he walked closer.

"I-I-I wont tell Y-you anything." she stuttered.

"Oh that's ok dear, you don't have to say a word.** I **came to talk to **you. **You see, when I forced him to "kill himself" I threatened his closest friends, John, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade. But I didn't threaten you, because you are nothing to him but a pest. " he snickered.

"T-t-that's n-not true i-"

"oh SHUT UP i can't stand your insistent stuttering. and it is true." he interrupted, waltzing closer to where she stood. "But Molly, you could be some use to me. You're soo much more intelligent than you let on." He lied.

"really?"

"oh yes. I could use you, and I wouldn't ignore you like he does. He acts like your nothing more than a paper bag." Moriarty said, a smile dancing on his lips. "there's really no reason for you to stay, he doesn't even have any interest in you, he has his little blogger, John. " he sniffed.

"Johns not gay" She said quickly.

"Keep telling yourself that, that's not what I heard last night." He grinned, lying again. Jim held his hand out to molly, flicking his wrist once. "come on Molly. trust me, you will like it much better working for me.

Molly cautiously put her hand in his, walking towards the door. Moriarty smiled evilly. He had succeeded.

* * *

**By the way, in my story, Moriarty faked his death, like Sherlock, and Sherlock couldn't find him after three years. Sherlock came back early because John was suicidal, and the story is set back a year after that, so most everything is back to normal.**

**R+R guys, it makes me happy! (don't be too harsh though, i'm a sensitive soul. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Molly I need those blood samples!" Sherlock yelled, glancing around the lab. He looked at the table in confusion, seeing everything still out. he picked up the scribbled note that was lying on the table.

_Sherlock,_

_Moriarty came by the lab last night and told me everything. I realize now that I was being used, and I wont stand for it. I am now helping Jim and I quit working for the Scotland yard. _

_ ~Molly Hooper_

John walked in and saw the surprised look on Sherlock's face.

"what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Moriarty some how turned molly against us."

"what!? How-"

"shut up I'm thinking." Sherlock interrupted. He looked around. _the notes not a fake, the handwriting is too girly, written hastily though, not forced, but a last-minute decision. _Sherlock walked towards the door, and john stepped back. _no scuffle, but walking side-by-side, as if they were holding hands._ Sherlock turned around looking back at the equipment. _the microscope slide is slightly ajar, as if she were startled, she must have thought he was someone else at first. she jumped after seeing him, but then calmed down. _ Sherlock turned and looked at john.

"did he kidnap her?" john asked worriedly.

Sherlock groaned," no, obviously not, you can tell there's no sign of a scuffle, he talked her into it. but the note says that he "told her everything." I don't know what she means by that."

"well-" john started, but was interrupted by the television that flickered to life on the table. Jim Moriarty popped up on-screen.

"Hello, Sherlock." Moriarty began deviously. "You know, I thought about doing another story for you, but since john is there, I'll make it simple. Last night, i came by the lab to check on my dear molly. She was working all alone AGAIN! I felt that she had to know the truth, so I told her about how nobody really cared for her there. You just use her. I told her there's really no reason in flirting with Sherlock since he has john. I told her how she doesn't even matter enough to you to be used as blackmail. Remember Sherlock? when we were on the roof. I told you I had guns on all your friends, and the first one you said was John. "

John covered his mouth his eyes glazing over.

"ooh, I got a reaction there didn't I?"

Sherlock whipped his head around "where are you!" he yelled.

"oh and you deny being a couple. At the first sign of hurt you protect your boyfriend. How sweet." Moriarty said sarcastically. "well, I don't know about you, but this is getting bor-ing. goodbye Sherlock, I do hope I get to see you soon." Then the telly shut off.

"john, are you ok?" Sherlock asked, worried.

"I'm fine Sherlock," john replied, his voice cracking.

Sherlock went over to john, wrapping him a hug. "john, I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you like that again."


	3. Chapter 3

"Molly," Moriarty began, "If you are going to work for me, you need to wear something more, _appropriate."_

"i think my clothes are just fine." She replied, looking down at her flowered blouse.

"Well, I don't, so put this on." He said, handing her a box labeled "clothes." "the restroom is that way." He said jabbing a thumb behind him.

About five minutes later Molly walked out wearing a short, strapless, black dress and heels.

"See you look great." Moriarty lied. (Molly blushed.) "Now to my _personal_ stylist."

* * *

"S-s-sherlock?" John asked shakily, "Was that true? "

"Yes john." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You are the most important person in my life. You were the first person i thought of, and even if he only threated you, I still would have done it all."

"Sherlock I lo-"he caught himself, "Thank you."

Sherlock looked at john for a second, then started walking towards the door. "come on, let's get a taxi and go back to the flat." But as Sherlock walked he began to wonder.

Sherlock hailed a cab, and they both climbed in. As they sat in the cab, john started to doze off, and leaned against Sherlock. Sherlock looked at him for a second, and then wrapped his arm around john, pulling him closer.


End file.
